In many locations throughout the world, organic debris such as deciduous leaves, pine needles and moss present a continuous source of material which falls upon the roofs of houses. Such material ultimately is transported via wind and rain into the gutters causing damage to their structure and requiring continuous maintenance of the system. In addition to rendering the gutters and downspouts ineffective for channeling water from the roof, the accumulation of debris within the gutters can create more serious problems for the homeowner or building owner, including that of substantial damage to the roof and gutters which will result from the weight of standing water remaining in the gutters. Presently, there are several methods for eliminating accumulated debris. One method employs screens or permeable drain covers. Though this method usually requires little upkeep once installed, these covers merely act as a ramp to transfer the debris onto shrubbery, walkways and flower beds. Additionally, even permeable covers become clogged and periodically require removal and cleaning. Another method involves complicated water cleaning devices that are generally costly. A simplified, affordable device is necessary to provide a reasonable way to clean and maintain gutters.